1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pin-header for use in modern business machine, computer equipment and the like and, in particular, a pin-header to be mounted an airtight sealed casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pin-header of such an internal mount type comprises a housing having metal pins extending through the housing.
The melting point of insulating plastics of which the housing of the pin-header is made is generally equal to, or lower than, the soldering temperature. For this reason, care has to be taken to prevent a slippage of the pin from the housing resulting from heat upon soldering. Further, it is necessary to prevent an inflow of a flux which is used upon soldering into an area of contact with the pin.
As the internal mount type connection, an airtight seal connection type is known which has to strictly prevent temperature, humidity and so on from intruding from an outside. This connection type is used to make connection, for example, between a printed-circuit board sealed in a casing, such as a disc drive unit in a modern business machine or a computer equipment and an external power supply unit or a signal processing unit. In the pin-header of this connection type, high airtight seal is required at those insertion holes of a housing where associated pins are held relative to the housing.
Conventionally, there is a high demand for a pin-header which satisfies all the mounting requirements or manufacturing requirements as set out above. In order to satisfy these requirements, a countermeasure as will be set out below has to be taken. That is, in a pin-header comprising a housing having insertion holes and molded as such with the use of a thermoplastic resin and pins each inserted through an associated through hole, a resin sealant is filled, for example, at an area between the internal wall surface of the insertion hole and the outer peripheral surface of the pin so as to prevent defective contact resulting from the inflow of a flux into that contact area upon soldering.
This method offers no effective solution to the aforementioned problem became it is not possible to prevent a slippage of the pin out of the housing's insertion hole or to prevent an intrusion of temperature, humidity, dirt, etc., into the insertion hole. It is, therefore, not yet possible to provide a connector satisfying all the requirements as already set out above.
Further, there is also a demand for an internal mount type pin-header which can be made lower in manufacturing cost while solving the aforementioned problems.